Concrete Angels
by TenTenPiemaster
Summary: Songfic Twoshot. Martina McBride's Concrete Angel. Hinata for first chapter and Garra for second chapter. Please R&R. This is my first time, so go easy!
1. Hinata

**A/N: **Hey there! This is my first ever songfic, plus my first ever fanfic! I'm so happy I finnaly did it! Go ahead and r&r, but please dont flame me? Hands out TenTen plushies I give you cute little plushies! Please do review and tell me if songfics aren't my thing. Also, couldn't decide on whether to do a songfic for Garra or Hinata, so I did both and had to change the lyrics for Garra a bit. After all, we cant have Garra wearing lace, can we? XP Enjoy! (oh and italics is the song)

**Hinata is a Concrete Angel**

Hinata wakes up, avoiding meeting her father on the way out of the door. Hanabi tries to greet her in a friendly way, but Hinata merely ignores her and continues on her way to ninja school.

_She walks to school with the lunch she packed  
Nobody knows what she's holdin' back  
Wearin' the same dress she wore yesterday  
She hides the bruises with linen and lace _

Naruto smirks at her, trying to be friendly. Hinata blushes, but says nothing as she takes her seat. Naruto's face falls. "What's with her?" he mutteres as he turns back to face the front. Hinata sighs and thinks 'What is my life good for? I merely push everyone away. It would be better if I didn't exist. Father would be happier with only Hanabi...'

_The teacher wonders but she doesn't ask  
It's hard to see the pain behind the mask  
Bearing the burden of a secret storm  
Sometimes she wishes she was never born _

Through the wind and the rain  
She stands hard as a stone  
In a world that she can't rise above  
But her dreams give her wings  
And she flies to a place where she's loved  
Concrete angel

Hinata returns home and puts her stuff down. Taking a nice hot bath, for a moment she relaxes forgetting the cares of the world. But, all too soon it is over. When she comes out of the bath, her father is there screaming at her. "Lazing about all day in the tub when you should be training! Lazy good for nothing! Why couldn't you just be like your sister? Why was I cursed with you!" His ramblings increased and increased until he snaps, slapping her across the face. She gingerly holds the spot where he hit her. Then, glaring, she slaps back. He hits her again knocking her to the floor. She doesn't get up...

_Somebody cries in the middle of the night  
The neighbors hear, but they turn out the lights  
A fragile soul caught in the hands of fate  
When morning comes it'll be too late _

Through the wind and the rain  
She stands hard as a stone  
In a world that she can't rise above  
But her dreams give her wings  
And she flies to a place where she's loved  
Concrete angel

The young ninjas gather for the funeral. Naruto is first to speak. "I only wish...maybe she could have talked more. Maybe I could have tried to talk to her more?" Overcome, he cannot get any more words past the lump in his throat. Next, Kiba says a few words, "Hinata, I... I never told you. Hinata... I love you!" He, too, is overcome by grief, and returns to his seat, cuddling Akimaru for comfort, but finding none in his friend's fur. There is an empty hole where Hinata once was. Hokage got up last to talk. "Those gathered here knew Hyuuga Hinata very well. As a friend, a classmate, and a fellow ninja. We may blame ourselves for what happened to her. But know this; it is never our fault! It will never ever be our fault! Remember Hyuuga Hinata, and fight on for her memory!

_A statue stands in a shaded place  
An angel girl with an upturned face  
A name is written on a polished rock  
A broken heart that the world forgot  
_

The ninjas look up, and for a moment they thought that, in the sky, they saw Hinata... smiling.

_Through the wind and the rain  
She stands hard as a stone  
In a world that she can't rise above  
But her dreams give her wings  
And she flies to a place where she's loved  
Concrete angel  
_

**A/N: **If Y'all like it, I'll be sure to post my second chapter; concrete angel for Garra. Hate it? Then I'm sorry. Just please please please! Review? For me?


	2. Gaara

**A/N: **Thanks so much to those who have reviewed! It means so much to me! Oh, a fan said to me that killing hinata is a 'big no-no' for hinata fans. I'm sorry to those of you who I made mad. Unforrtunately, the whole thing with the lyrics is that the charrie that this is about does have to die...I'm sorry! Truly! I _like _hinata! I think she's cool! Now, for those of you worried, let me reassure you that Gaara will NOT be in lace. I'm changing the words of the song slightly. So no worries tries to imagine him dancing in a lacy dress ...sorry. ON TO THE SONGFIC!!!

**Disclaimer:** I really do wish I owned Naruto. I even often delude myself with thinking I do. The sad truith is: I dont. I never have, and I never will. Too bad.

_He walks to school with the lunch He packed  
Nobody knows what He's holdin' back  
Wearin' the same clothes He wore yesterday  
He hides the pain with a passive face_

Gaara is sitting on the edge of the road staring at his feet. The hot sun shines down on him, but he isn't feeling his warmth. He is gently nursing a large cut on the back of his hand, tenderly wrapping it up with a bandage. Earlier that day he had been attacked by some of the local young ninjas.Silently, he thinks about the others shunning him. A tear tries to form in his eye, but he blinks rapidly to clear it out before it can form. Once the wound is dressed, he gets up and walks back to his house.

_The people wounder but they don't ask  
It's hard to see the pain behind the mask  
Bearing the burden of a secret storm  
Sometimes he wishes he was never born_

Gaara's face is changed to a scowl. Why in the world was he the one chosen to defeat the ninetail? Why him? They didn't know if he would be a talented child. They didn't know if he would be smart or a great student. Why then chose him? Why doom him to a life of being shunned and abused? If it weren't for Yashamaru his life would be nothing but pain and hurt. To top it off, he killed his mother before he was even fully born. If it weren't for him, she would be alive today.

_Through the wind and the rain  
He stands hard as a stone  
In a world that he can't rise above  
But his dreams give him wings  
And he flies to a place where he's loved  
Concrete angel_

Somebody cries in the middle of the night  
The neighbors hear, but they turn out the lights  
A fragile soul caught in the hands of fate   
When morning comes it'll be too late 

That night, an assasin is sent after Gaara. Sent by his own father. His sand protects him, encasing his pursuer in the sand coffin. Overcome by curiosity, Gaara removes the stranger's mask. He is shocked and horrified to find his lifelong friend, the one person he thought loved him, staring back at him. With his last dying breath Yashamaru reveals that he has never loved him. Also, he tells him that the origin of his name is a demon who fights for himself. Then, in a final, but failed attempt, to kill Gaara, Yashamaru blows himself up. _  
_  
_Through the wind and the rain  
He stands hard as a stone  
In a world that he can't rise above  
But his dreams give him wings  
And he flies to a place where he's loved  
Concrete angel_

A statue stands in a shaded place  
An angel boy with an upturned face  
A name is written on a polished rock  
A broken heart that the world forgot 

Gaara now chooses that the symbol for kanji on his forhead means 'a demon who only loves himself'. Most people fear him. Only one person could ever come close to beating him. Only few even consider him a team mate, an ally. He is now mostly silent, harldy talking. He was used as a tool for Orochimaru's plans, and his father has often tried to assasinate him. No one cares for Gaara, the demon.

_Through the wind and the rain  
He stands hard as a stone  
In a world that he can't rise above  
But his dreams give him wings  
And he flies to a place where he's loved  
Concrete angel _


End file.
